Petals of a Rose
by shadow blade alpha
Summary: Side stories and drabbles based off of Grimm Rose. I will allow requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow: welp, decided to split the side stories from the real thing. Jack and Ruby won't be along here for today. ON WITH THE SHOW.**

Radley walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes tiredly. The young boy was dressed in black shirt and sliver Pj bottoms. His black hair untamed as the wild. His right blue eye had the telltale sign of a darkblood, red flakes. His left eye was a liquid sliver.

The living room had a couches all centered on large TV, on a hard wood floor. It's connected to the kitchen.

Jack is sipping a mug of coffee on one of the couches. "How was your sleep."

The Blade of Shattered Moon didn't change much, though his clothing has. His iconic trench cloak was neatly folded on a metal table next to the front door with the gloves right next to it. Jack himself was wearing grey short sleeve shirt, with a set of blue jeans. His arms were covered in scars though some have faded half way. His left hand had a gold ring with a red diamond nestled in the center.

A small bands of metal wrapped around Jack's wrists acted as weights using gravity dust crystals.

Radley rolled his eyes. "Dad, you know how it is like." He said a little annoyed.

Jack chuckled, stood up and took his mug to the kitchen sink.

Radley flopped into the couch. "Where's mom?" He asked.

Jack shrugged. "She's our with your aunt Yang, along with Weiss, Blake and Luna. Girls day out." He explained as he washed the mug .

"So, what are we go by to do?" Radley asked reaching for the remote when a wooden sword landed his head and then clattered onto the floor.

"Owww." Radley complained as he rubbed his head and got up from his seat and glared at his father.

"What do you think Pup?" Jack asked amused, twirling a wooden sword in his hands. "No shifting, no energy, pure sword play."

Radley huffed and picked up the sword. "You know that could be considered child abuse." He commented.

Jack shrugged. "I could say it's part of your training." He said walking towards the door.

Radley sighed and starched with the wooden blade in hand.

Ten minutes later

The Darkblood and his Pup (son) stood across from each other, wooden swords in hand.

They were standing in field of short green grass with Jack's back to the sea with a town not far off in the distance and a distant forest to Radley's back. The smell of sea air was, to any but the father duo, was weak but still present.

Jack was in a relaxed stance, a lazy smirk sitting on his face. The grip on the woods sword was loose enough that it was tipping slight in its own.

Radley was annoyed as he took up a stance with a tight grip on the sword.

"Nothing as it seems." Jack said casually.

Radley let a breath out and nodded. He then launched from his back foot and change at his father.

Jack stiffened when Radley was four steps away but his lazy smirk still held.

Radley stabbed and slashed when he could but not with the intent to kill, mostly going for the arms and legs.

Jack shook his head amused and quickly disarmed his son.

Radley went and picked up the practice sword, and looked at his father who was leaning on the dull blade.

"So what did I do wrong?" Radley asked, resting his wooden sword on his solider.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think did something wrong Pup?" He asked.

Radley thought about it for moment and then shook his head. "I can't think of any."

Radley's father nodded. "Your right, now it's really the waiting game, your young and inexperienced in true combat while I'm a man who's seen plenty of combat." He said. "That does not mean you can slack off."

Radley smirked, that was somewhat identical to his father's. "Practice makes prefect." He said.

The two started to spar again, with Radley doing a tiny better, not that it changed much.

Sveral hours later

It was the later half of the day, Ruby jumped off bumblebee and handed the spare helmet to her sister.

"Thanks for the ride." She thanked as Yang flipped up her visor up.

The two haven't changed too drastically with Ruby having changed the least. Her hair was longer than the time before Salem's defeat. She wore a red shirt with short sleeves with a paw print. She also wore black pants with red tennis shoes. On her left hand sat a 20 carrot gold with a small black diamond sat snugly in the center.

Yang nodded with a smirk. "Just say hi to Jack and the shrimp for me." She said. She didn't change all that much, filling out only a little more and wore a a plain yellow t shirt that a wet spot on her stomach. She a gold ring on her left hand.

Ruby smiled with a slight glint her eyes. "You know, Radley might be taller than you in few years." She warned.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea. See you later." She said as she slid her visor in a single motion and took off.

Ruby started to hum a tune as she walked towards her home. When she opened the front door, Radley was laying in the couch watching the Tv which was showing VCIS.

"Tough day?" She asked set down some items on the kitchen counter.

"Yep, dad had to take a call." Radley said as he sat up.

Jack stepped into the bottom floor from the stair well. "How was your day?" He asked as he slipped his arm around Ruby waist.

Ruby leaned against her husband. "Well, Lily and Iris ended up joining us. Otherwise pretty much the same anytime Yang took the lead." Ruby said slightly exasperated.

The Elder Darkblood smirked. "Let me guess, Before you guys went shopping, Yang got into a bar fight?" He asked slightly amused.

"After the shopping." Ruby murmured quietly, knowing both of her boys could hear her.

Radley rolled his eyes before rubbing his left eye, which was sliver.

Ruby gave Jack a quick peck lips before bursting into petals and reappeared next to her son.

She grabbed her sons hand. Ruby's glowed for a second before dimming. "Guess its time that I start training you on during that eye of yours."

"Finally!" Radley yelled excitedly. Both of his parents chuckled.

"The twins are coming back from your grandparents tomorrow." Ruby stated amused at her eldest's actions.

Radley's joyful attitude dimmed quickly.

Jack ruffled his sons hair. "Don't feel too bad Pup. At least your not sharing a room with your siblings." He said with a smirk.

 **Shadow: feel free to send story ideas and what not and enjoy the first installment of Petals of a Rose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: slow updates I know, but anywho, this is a modified version of a spin off chapter o had written earlier. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Ruby stood at a table. Cite and Thatch stood at opposite side of the table. The room was lit by screens of various regions, with over head lights giving off they're cold light.

Ruby eyes held a grim determination, the bright sliver that sung of kindness and care has dulled greatly, and now told of pain and sorrow

Havoc hanged off her side with Wilt and rose, edges still sharp as if it was still in Jack's hands. Crescent Rose took its place on the hip of her back.

Ruby wore her normal attire with black fingerless gloves. A solid black ring was on her left ring finger, with the mark of the Erebus etched onto it.

"Blood Throne has been completely decimated. There are no survivors." Cite said solemnly, the lose of his great friend and protege still weighing on him.

"And Cinder?" Ruby asked seriously.

"Who's Cinder?" Thatch asked with Blank eyes, his smile not as bright as it used to be.

"Good. If you'll excuse me, I have to take care of Radley." Ruby said walking towards the door.

Cute and Thatch looked to each other. Pity in they're eyes.

"You know Nick, are you sure she's in the right mind?" Thatch questioned, after the steel shut.

Cite nodded, ignoreing the use of his real name. "As long she has something to hold on too, she can lead." He said.

Ruby walked through the crowd with ease as it parted before her with a mixture of fear and respect.

"Mrs Erebus." A man called with a small leaf of papers in his hands

Ruby turned around, hands clasped behind her back. "What is it?" She asked coldly.

The man gulped. "I-I hav-ve the-e pap-pers y-ou orde-ered." He stuttered holding out the papers.

Ruby nodded, took the papers and walked away. The man sighed in relief and then walked away.

Ruby passed Neo, whom was leading a young man who recently recruited. "Who was that?" He asked, infatuation clear in his eyes at the sight of the Beautiful woman.

Neo typed into her scroll. "That was Ruby Erebus, the blade." It said in a female voice.

"Does she have boyfriend?" He asked, as he watched the crowd slowly block his sight.

"The blade had a lover, once. She will never date or marry as she has sworn off romantic love." Neo explained.

"What why!?" The boy asked shocked. "Why would some one as hot as her swear off love? Did her lover hurt her that badly?"

"He was killed in combat with Salem. She has been grieving ever since." Neo explained with a sad look.

"Who was her lover?" The boy asked.

"The previous Blade, Jack Erebus." Neo stated. "He meant a great deal to her, and probably more than we can ever understand."

Ruby entered her room. She laid Crescent Rose on table with a lot of tools. She laid Havoc and Wilt and rose on a table with a picture of Jack and her, on a beach both have happy smiles forever immortalized in ink.

A king sized bed was in the middle with a crib at the foot of the bed.

A wide eyed baby was standing in the crib, gripping the rails. He was a bit pale with black hair and with a mismatching set of eyes, one was sky blue with red flakes, the other was a bright sliver.

Ruby's once hard face softened completely at the sight of her son.

"Mama." Radley called with his little chubby hands in the air towards his mother. "Carry."

Ruby smiled gently and picked up her son.

"Hungry sweetheart?" She asked her son sweetly, a small smile crept onto her lips

"Milk!" Radley said with a toothy smile.

"Okay sweetheart, let's get you some milk." Ruby said. She went to a fridge and brought out a milk bottle. "Do you want it warm?"

"No!" Radley yelled, shaking his head in conjunction.

Ruby laughed. "Must be your father's blood. He always liked the cold." She stated as she gave him the bottle.

Radley garbed the bottle and started to suck on it. After he was done, he let out a loud burp and giggled.

"Dada?" Radley asked with a tilt of his head.

"We already visited your father this week." Ruby said exasperated.

Radley just stared at his mother, clearly having an iron will despite being so young.

"Fine." Ruby said sighing. She unfolded a stroller that was neatly stored in a corner with one hand and placed Radley in the stroller and left the room.

"Ruby!" A man called with a gigantic smile on his face.

Already knowing about the list he has for her, she gave a glare that froze him in his tracks. Ruby then continued on like nothing happened.

"You have to give up on wooing her, she'll never love you ever." said a passing operative.

"Just because her idiot lover died doesn't mean it should ruin other men chances with her." The man stated.

The passing operative stoped and snarled. "And you shouldn't diss the previous blade, she has killed people like you for lesser offenses."

Ruby entered an elevator that was flanked by heavily armored guards. Giving a slight nod to the guards, entered the elevator.

She pressed a button and it started to go down. Radley, not bothered by his mother's sadness, babbled loudly as the elevator reached the bottom.

The elevators opened up and revealed a room with a glass wall.

Ruby pushed her son's stroller in and then pushed it to the side and picked up her son.

"Dada!" Radley yelled happily, senesing his father, his blue eye turned blood red and his sliver eye dulling a bit.

Ruby smiled sadly and walked over to a keypad with her son in one arm and typed in a fifty digit code.

The glass wall went up and the lights turned on. A Grimm version of Ruby's husband was standing in the center of the room,

"Jack, play with your son gently." Ruby commanded sadly and the edge of tears.

Ruby gave Radley to Jack who started to gently play with his son like a normal father would, only mute and without any expressions.

Ruby's eyes misted as she watched. Jack tickled with normal hands. Radley laughed as he was tickled by his dead father.

Ruby fell to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably.

After a while Radley yawned and Ruby had no more tears. "Stop, give me Radley." Ruby commanded.

Jack gave back Radley without delay.

Ruby hesitated leaving, conflict raging in her before she shakily kissed the corpse of her husband and walked away and shut the glass gate behind her.

Radley, waved at his father knowingly, despite his rather tender age, that he won't see his father for awhile. Unseen by the Ruby, the corner of Jack's mouth titled upward, the slightest light of life, flashed in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow: and here's the next chapter of petals of a rose, hope you enjoy**

My name Radley Herald Erebus, ever since I was a young child, I knew that people that are grieving don't want pity.

I knew this because of my father, Jack Erebus is constantly grieving, despite how Stern or scary he is most of the time

My mother was the one who killed Salem but Salem in a last ditch effort fired at my mother and killed her.

Salem's body dissolved while my mothers remained intact besides the wound that killed her. I was barely a few months old when she died

My father was silently staring at my mothers grave. He's been doing this once a year, always on the anniversary of my mothers death, never moving from the spot and ignores the world around him.

"He's still at it huh shrimp?" A voice behind me.

"It's this or a bloody rampage that would ruin the landscape, I would chose the former in a heart beat." I commented turning to my mother's step sister Yang. She's had been helping out were she can, either baby sitting me when Dad is out on missions and regaling me with stories of Mom when she was alive.

Yang sighed. "You win shrimp. Still, it's not healthy." She said worriedly.

"He's been doing this for 17 years, dad's health hasn't declined and he seems he will never stop, and you know that, Psycho." I said, drawing upon dad's nickname for her. What i said is completely true, his body is still in the best possible condition, and his mind still sharp as a mono blade.

But if my mom is brought up, he goes to into a stone like state, if you accidentally brought her up or if you taunt Dad with my mother's death he would rip the offender into shreds.

Aunt Yang sighed and then engaged her ember cilia.

Of course, I knew why my aunt reacted like that. A curious Beowulf had wandered onto the clearing on the cliff we were on.

I calmly walked over to the Beowulf. It regarded me with its red eyes before laying down and let me pet it.

"You know shrimp, I'm never gonna get used to that." My aunt said sighing, eyeing the Grimm

"What? That I'm the Grimm prince?" I asked with a smirk, the Grimm acting very much how a wolf would.

Aunt Yang glared slightly. "Of course! Who would have thought that my sisters kid would be the Grimm Prince or that her boyfriend would become the Grimm king!" She said quietly.

After Salem and Mom died, the power that Salem possessed had to be contained because it was energy, and energy can not be destroyed. It mostly transferred into dad but some of it went into me.

Dad lessened the attack on humans, but still made it necessary for Hunters to exist.

Doctors were and is still are worried about me. I'm am sliver eyed warrior and a Darkblood, a combo, by they're standards should not work. Apparently when Mom and dad found out, both of them flipped.

I heard my dad stand up from his morning.

He wore his typical clothes, however, from what I've been told, his coat has more red on it than before mom died. Dad wore a red ring on his left ring finger, that had a rose etched onto it.

On his back sat Crescent Rose and his hip sat Wilt and Rose. Besides me, Crescent Rose, was the only thing that connected Dad to Mom, going to the point were he mastered his ability to wield it.

I have Havoc strapped to my side. Dad gave it to me last year for my birthday, saying that, Havoc should belong to someone would not be held down by the past.

"You done?" Yang asked, a little annoyed.

"For now, now come on. We have a dying Cinder to snuff out." Dad said as he transformed into Farsight and took off.

Aunt Yang sighed "He never changes does he?" She asked her self, and hopped into her motorcycle Bumblebee, which probably she probably walked up, and started down a road that led to the bottom of the cliff.

I approached my mother's grave. The grave stone saying "Ruby Rose, Mother, Daughter, girlfriend, she was and will always be the light in this grim world."

Dad, of course, had to be sappy with the saying on my mothers grave. Dad had also left a some Grimm Roses on her grave.

I knelt down before her grave

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure Dad won't get himself killed and please, watch over us." I said before I ran off the cliff, taking on the form of a nevermore and took flight.

As the grave site went over the horizon, I though I heard "always" from a soothing voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow: finished all this in one day. I'm pumped about this. Story idea came from Luna, my hat off to you. And now ON WITH THE SHOW**

Dad was adjusting his tie in the door way as he waited for mom.

He is wearing simple black and white tux, with a sliver watch and pitch black gloves. Of course, I spotted a glint of steel, probably a throwing knife.

"Sooooo... where are you going?" I asked. I was bored and my siblings, again, were with my grandparents.

"It's private event Pup, some coworkers of mine are having a large get together and I must attend along with your mother." Dad explained. "Trust me, you do not want to go, no one your age will go and well, they're not exactly the kindest of people."

I shook my head annoyed at my father's words though I'm not mad at him. I've actually met one of less... kind coworkers and I would not want meet him again.

"Yang will be watching you, Al has some other business to attend and took your cousin along and well, I think you know why he didn't bring your aunt along." Mom said as she walked out of the bathroom.

I snorted, and agreed Aunt yang is probably not the best person to bring to a business meeting.

Mom was wearing a long red flowing dress, that made seem very regal and somewhat intimidating. Like dad she wore gloves but they were black and silky. Mom's hair was tied into a pony tail to keep her hair out of her face.

Mom smiled and kissed me on the fore head. "Be nice to your aunt, we will be back soon. Just make sure that Yang doesn't trash the house." She said.

I couldn't help but laugh. While Aunty Yang can be very physical and well, she had owed my parents some money for destroying stuff.

"Yea, Yea. Have a good time." I said as mom gave dad a quick peck on the cheek as he opened the door for her.

Dad chuckled as mom walked through the door way. "Pup, If I'm having fun, that's not a good thing." He said before he closed the door.

I immediately jumped to watching the Tv, something of a rarity for me.

After about an hour of waiting, the tell tale hum of a motorcycle. Turning off the Tv, I stared at the front door.

And soon enough, it burst open with aunt Yang behind it.

"Hey shrimp!" Aunt Yang greeted loudly.

Long having gotten used to my Aunt's rather loud entrances, it barely assaulted my hearing. "You know, if you break the door, _again_ , your paying for it." I deadpaned.

Aunt Yang just rolled her eyes. "Any plans today?" She asked, as she sat down next to me.

I shook my head. "Mom wants me to lay off training and there isn't anything good on Tv." I said, slightly disappointed.

My aunt thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "When's the last time you've been to Vale?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. The house was on the mainland, near the dock were the ferry that goes to Patch so we could have easy access to the cities and not be separated by the ocean.

"Not for a few months, I kinda went overboard with training." I stated sheepishly. After hearing the exploits of my mom and dad, well, I couldn't but want to become the best hunter I could be.

Aunty Yang rolled her eyes. "Come on shrimp, we've got sights to see." She said.

It take didn't take long for us to get to Vale. As usual the bustle of the city faintly annoyed my sentive ears.

"So, Where are we heading to?" I asked as we zoomed through the streets on Aunt Yang's motorcycle Bumblebee, from which I'm told has been upgraded since the end of the war on Salem.

"I have to ask, were do you want go to?" My aunt asked as she pulled into a parking lot.

"Beacon." I said automatically. "It's the closest, and I want to be close by, just in case the twins run my parents up the wall."

Aunt Yang snorted, knowing how much of a handful that my younger siblings are, little terrors I call them.

"So, I'm thinking of hitting a few stores, to get some clothes for you and maybe something you want." She explained.

I nodded, if nothing else but to make her think I'm annoyed, I hate shopping.

After getting some new clothes (Yang made sure that I didn't get the same exact outfit I'm wearing now) we started to go over some stuff like video games.

I bought a game for my computer called warframe and that's about it. Surprisingly it around lunch time when we're done.

"Where do you feel like eating?" Yang asked as she packed away the game into a backpack she brought along.

I shrugged. "Anything's good." I said noncommittally.

Yang raised an eyebrow before beaming. "Well, in that case, I hope you don't mind we pop over to the Curtain hotel, they have some good food." Aunty Yang suggested.

Soon we ended inside the most expensive hotel I've ever seen.

"Ah, Mrs. Capain welcome back." The doorman greeted as he opened the door.

"Thanks Alfred." Yang greeted as she walked past.

"Mr. Erebus." Alfred said kindly as I approached.

"How-?" I asked confused.

Alfred smiled. "Your parents stayed at this very hotel multiple times, and several times it was with you in your mother's arms. To be honest, it startled me to seen how much you've grown." He admitted.

"Radley." Yang called.

"You better go, as you know your aunt has short fused." Alfred said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

I nodded mutely and walked inside. It was definitely the most high class place I've ever seen, the walls screamed money, and yet somehow they don't hurt my eyes with how it's decorated.

I quickly caught up with my aunt, who was in front a restaurant. While most of the customers ignored me, several members of the staff once they spotted me, smiled.

We were quickly ushered to a table and handed menus.

"Radley, Yang?" A familiar voice asked.

Behind us was one my dad's coworkers that i know, Luna Greyback, I call her aunty Luna because I see her a lot along with a few others.

"Hi Aunt Luna." I greeted with a wave.

"Hello, so your baby siting today Yang." Luna stated.

Yang smiled. "Of course, I'm his favorite Aunt." She claimed.

My eyes widen in terror, this not good.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Luna asked.

Funny thing about Yang and Luna, they really don't agree each other when it comes to who is my favorite Aunt and tend fight about it, I have no idea why they do this.

As I quietly back away, the grown women glared at each other and I swear on the brothers, there was electricity coming out of they're eyes!

"Where the nearest park?" I asked a female waiter.

She raised an eyebrow but quickly shook it off. "There's one two blocks down south." She explained.

I nodded. "Thanks, if they ask I'm there." I stated before I quietly made outside of the restaurant.

Once I got to the park, I sat down on bench and let the sun warm my skin.

Of course, soon enough I hear a ruckus near by.

A girl my age was surrounded by other kids my age, being taunted about her apparent status as an orphan.

I walked to the group with the hands in my pockets.

The girl had ashen black hair with light amber eyes. She wore a red shoe and black pants, in her hands was book "the rules of being a hunter and huntress."

"Knock it off." I said tiredly.

One of the bullies whipped around. "What makes- whoa" He said as he met with my eyes.

I smiled. "Would you kindly, leave the girl alone." I asked with false kindness, I also channeled a bit of my aura into my left eye, making it glow red.

"No way, Just cause-!" He began before I punched him in the jaw, and fell to the ground.

"Get out of my sight." I stated angerly.

"This is not over!" The kid I punched yelled, before scampering away along with his cronies.

"You didn't have to do that." The girl said politely. "Kestrel has been a bully as far as I can remember."

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't mean your should endure it." I stated and held out my hand. "Radley."

"Hestia." She said in return and shook my hand.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked.

Hestia nodded. "Sure."

Getting past an odd feeling, I sat down. "So you training to become a hunter?" I asked.

Hestia nodded. "Becoming a hunter, for some reason, sounded very appealing to me." She explained.

I smile and nodded. "While I did want originally want become a hunter because it sounded awesome, once I became mandatory once I unlocked my aura, more than usual." I explained.

Hestia narrowed her amber eyes, before hey snapped open. "A Darkblood." She stated.

I nodded. "Yep." I said popping the P.

Hestia stared at me for a second before she looked like she had an idea.

"Sorry if this completely off topic but, you know how to unlock others aura?" She asked.

I nodded, getting an idea why she changed topics suddenly.

A small grin crossed her face and I felt, a little more happy for some reason.

"For some reason, I can't unlock my aura and well, the lady who runs the orphanage looks down on hunters for some reason." She explained.

I nodded. "Hestia, I can do it but you have to be sure you want to be hunter." I stated, remembering Moms words against opting other people's auras willy nilly.

Hestia nodded. "I know." She stated confidently.

I quickly did a scan of her emotions, and I got nothing.

"Alright, give me your hands." I ordered holing out my own. "Oh, be mindful my words are going to be a little weird."

"For accepting our mortality, we are given the ability to fight death. Through our morals and tenacity, we will rise above our demise, and ascend to new heights. I reach into your soul, and unlock your true potential. I pledge my soul, to protect yours from threats I that make the greatest warriors tremble." I chanted, softly enough for her to hear with my eyes close.

I felt my aura reach into hers, and pull it out to surround her body. When I opened my eyes, I got a slightest glow before it completely disappeared.

Hestia grinned, with her white showing slightly and then hugged me. "Thank you!" She said gratefully.

An exsplosion rang out and I pretty good idea what caused it.

I got up. "I have to go, my aunts are proably tried to kill each other." I stated, sounding very annoyed.

Hestia gave me a skeptical look. "Alright, I'll see you later and again, thank you." She thanked.

I gave her a wide smile. "I'll see you at Beacon!" I said before I took off, my heart racing from unlocking Hestia's aura.

Once I reached the scene of The explosion, I face planted into the ground.

"Really!?" I yelled. In front of me was a destroyed building, I would say it was bad because of the some how still standing bar area.

"The one day I let them have a day off, my bar destroyed! What is wrong with me!" A man with a black vest and white suit scolded himself.

He then jabbed a finger at aunty Yang. "And you Blondie! Your paying for all this!" He screamed.

"Hehe, oops?" Aunt Yang said

"Arghhhh!" He yelled.

I jogged up aunty Yang. "Where-" I began when a pile of ruble fell apart with Aunty Luna shaking off the concrete dust.

"Never mind." I said.

"Alpha is going to kill us." Aunt Luna said, and I swear I heard a whimper.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mom's going to go on the war path." I stated.

Both women groaned in realizing how much trouble they are in.

"Kill me now." Aunt Yang muttered.

"Not before- Ophh!" He grunted as aunt Yang sent a kinetic blast, sending him down the street.

"Shut up Junior." Aunt Yang said as I face palm.

Sometime later

"So Pup, how was your day, besides your Aunts.. erratic behavior?" Dad asked as he made the first move in our game of chess, still in his suit.

"It was good, before got a few things went to Loki's domain." I said moving a pawn.

Soon, Aunty Luna and Aunt Yang came screaming by with Mom hot on they're tails, with a slightly demented grin.

"Shouldn't you know, Stop mom?" I asked as o watched the chase.

Dad chuckled. "I may be your mother's husband but like hell i'm getting in your mother's way." He said. "She can be extremely scary."

"Enough for even you, the feared Grimm Reaper, to not interfere?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

Dad glared. "ESPECIALLY ME!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow: hello everyone, welcome to another Petals of a rose. This will be part of a longer series of chapters but not enough to exist on its own, so sit back and enjoy.**

Once upon a! Wait...hold On!

*Gun Fire in the background*

Ahem.

In a quaint village on the edge of a forest that said to contain many dangerous if one were journey off the path, a family was sitting down having a nice dinner.

The youngest daughter, was a petite thing, who was pale as snow, who eyes were a bright sliver. She wore a black and red dress which was fairly modest.

"Hey Mom, Dad can I visit grandma?" She asked as she finished her dinner.

Her mother and Father looked to each other for a moment before turning to they're Daughter.

"Ruby.." her mother began.

"I'll stay on the path! And I'll go armed!" Ruby offered quickly.

Her father sighed and shook his head amused. "She's like you Summer, she won't stop until she'll get she wants." He said to his wife with a smile.

A few hours later

Ruby armed with a knife and with a satchel full of nonperishable food and medicine for her grand mother, took off onto the path to her grandmothers.

Unknown to Ruby, thanks to an odd spell cast along time ago, that day and night cycle was a bit screwy.

As Ruby walked down the path, she noticed various Flora and Fana.

As she walked through path, humming a little tune, time marched on faster than normal until the sun started set.

Ruby became a little uneasy, as she didn't not bring a lantern but that worry was lifted quickly as many fire flies seemingly lit the way.

The rest of the walk was peaceful until she heard a growl from the forest. She took off running without any hesitation but alas, a few wolves blocked off her path and surrounded her.

Drawing her knife, Ruby shakily held it in front of her.

Each wolf had a sliver coat, sharp teeth and various eye colors. Each bared they're teeth and slowly inches toward the poor girl.

A few wolves sniffed the air before barking. A growl emanated from the largest one. Unimpressed the wolves that barked moved away from the circle and sat or lay down.

Ignoring them, the largest lunged forward, teeth bared and claws out.

Halfway through the jump, a black mass intercepted the wolf and forced it to the ground, the other wolves having seeing before the mass jump, scrambled out of the way.

The wolves that left the circle looked fairly smug, and wagging they're tails.

The wolves that surrounded Ruby immediately back off with tail in between they're legs and ears flat on they're heads.

Predictably, the black mass was a large black wolf, it wasn't larger than the wolf that it tackled, but seemed much more dangerous.

The wolf that got tackled whined as the black wolf looked down upon it. The black wolf growled as it let large wolf get up and walked away.

It then turned to the other wolves and let a out an irritated sounding bark. The pack, with the tail tucked between they're legs and heads lowed banished into the forest, expect for those who had abandoned the circle early, who looked fairly smug.

The black wolf, seeing his pack vanish then focused on Ruby, who was shaking badly. The black wolf just sat down and watched her.

Ruby, after calming down, observed her surroundings. It didn't look to different from when she started to run.

Her attention then turned to the black wolf that saved her. Besides it being large, another interesting feature was it's blood red irises. Not only were they red but they also had an intelligent light to them, seemed almost human, almost.

It was just sitting there though after a few seconds, looked over its shoulder towards a dim light in the distance.

Taking a chance, Ruby took a hesitant step forward and then another seeing the large wolf not reacting.

She quickly started to walk again and only hesitated when the wolf joined her.

The walk it self was fairly short, maybe a mile or two from were Ruby was cornered, however it seemed longer to her because of the wolf next to her.

The feeling of danger that rolled of it didn't help the fact it looked powerful. The muscles that could be seen under the black fur in the dim light of the fire flys gave the impression that it was build and power, definitely not one to be messed with.

When the cottage that her grandmother was in sprinting distance, she took off. The black wolf only rolled its eyes in annoyance and followed at the same pace it was walking at only moments earlier.

Ruby made it to the door in record time and started knock rapidly on the oak door. Just as quickly the door opened.

An old women with grey hair and, despite her obvious old age, lively sliver eyes. She was slightly wrinkly with her somewhat pale skin that was a little worn.

Her clothing was little worn but still looked like it hasn't been worn longer than a few weeks.

"Ruby dear, what's wrong?" The grandmother asked concerned.

Ruby, out of breath and little panicky. "The wolf."

Her grandmother looked over shoulder and eyed the beast behind her, who had sat down a few feet away.

"Did you cause trouble for my granddaughter?" She questioned accusingly.

The wolf let out a loud whine at the accusations.

"Then control them, they part of your pack are they not?" Ruby's grandmother questioned.

Ruby was flabbergasted. Instead trying to beat back the wolf she was questioning and will probably chastise it.

The wolf barked and her grandmother rolled her eyes and then focused on Ruby.

"Come inside dear, and don't worry about Jack, he's the protector of these woods and he's a gentle beast." Ruby's Grandmother said kindly. The now identified Jack gave a loud huff.

The grandmother and granddaughter duo walked inside, with Jack following after a minute or two.

The cabin was on the larger side. Various pieces of furniture surrounded a stone fire place though there was not flame. A small kitchen was shoved to the side, various window showed the woods around the house.

However what drew Ruby's was the lights. They were floating orbs that gave off a flame like light.

"I'm actually really glad you came today dear. Besides having company, not including Jack over there." Ruby's grandmother said as she sat down on a chair. "I wanted tell you two things."

"What is it Nana?" Ruby curiously as she ripped her eyes away from the clearly magic orbs.

"First off, I'm dying." Nana stated tiredly. Ruby's eyes widen at the news. "It's getting harder to move and breath, a year at most."

Ruby stood up and hugged her grandmother tightly, tears starting to form.

"Ruby, I'm old women, and I have only one regret." She said softly, smoothing Ruby's hair.

Not affected by the emotions of the two emotional females in the room, Jack contently chewed on a bone only stopping to clean his muzzle by licking his paws and rubbing them on his snout.

After Ruby calmed, Nana carried on. "Second, I am a witch and the previous protector of these woods." She stated.

Ruby's eyes widen at news. "A witch?" She asked surprised as she sat back down in her chair.

Nana smiled. "Yes, a witch but not the ones that curse innocent people but too keep the monsters in these woods in the deeper parts of the woods." She explained.

"Unfortunately I can't do much as I used to however" Nana then shifted her Gaze to Jack, who was still gnawing on the bone. "A few months after age started to affect my duties, I find a young werewolf in the local wolf pack who's vastly curious of the deep woods."

Having being mentioned Jack raised his head for a moment before shifting his gaze to a small pile of fire wood.

"Werewolf?" Ruby questioned as she watched Jack open the door with his paws.

Nana chuckled. "Yes a werewolf, every night he transforms into a wolf and by day he's a strong young man with an affinity for magic and dry wit." She said as Jack came back in with a net full of fire wood his maw.

"He's been my care taker as well, as much as I said I didn't need help." She giving an annoyed look at Jack who stacked the fire wood.

Ruby giggled a little before finding that Jack was staring at her.

He then went to the kitchen, jumped into the counter and started to nose around in a cupboard.

"What is that mangey mutt up to?" Nana questioned when Jack brought his query, a vial of red dust in his mouth.

Nana raised an eyebrow as Jack jumped onto the floor and sat down in front of Ruby.

"Just put your hand out, palm up." Nana directed as Ruby looked over at her grandmother, wondering what to do.

Ruby did so, slightly wary. The cork keeping the dust in popped off on its own and the dust flowed out like a river and onto her hand.

As soon as all the dust was on her hand, it started to fly again and formed a rose, it quickly became one single Ruby Stone, and then into a real rose.

Ruby just started at the Rose that was just a pile of dust not a minute ago While Jack somehow gave a smug look to Nana and barked.

She rolled her eyes before focusing on her granddaughter. "Ruby do you want to learn magic?"

Ruby, still wide eyed, turned towards her grand mother. "Really?" She asked.

Nana smiled nodded. "The next time you visit, your parent are probably going to get worried and knowing my son in law, he'll bring the entire village with him." She said

Ruby nodded smiling. "I'll come Wednesday." She stated happily.

After arranging a few things, Ruby was on her way home, with Jack shadowing her steps.

Sun light filtered through the woods as the duo approached Ruby's village.

Ruby's breath hitched as handsome young man, with pitch black hair, and sky blue eyes took the place of the large wolf.

"So, uh, this what you really look like." Ruby said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What did you expect for to look like?" He asked.

"I-I" She stuttered and blushed

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm just teasing you red." He stated. "I'll see you soon."

Jack then retreated into the forest, with quick look back with smirk before sinking into the dark.

Ruby collapsed onto her knees, hand over her heart, which was beating loudly.

She quietly got up, looked back and headed for home.

Jack on the other hand, smashed his fist into a tree, cracking the bark with his fist.

A curse quietly dropped from his lips.

One of the wolves who backed off, walked up and barked, it seemed fairly amused.

"Shut you gob Fenrir. I'll be back the den soon, I've have to speak with certain elderly witch." Jack said before he took off in a run.

Back the cottage, Nana opened the door, to a slightly pissed off werewolf.

"You could have warned me!" Jack yelled.

"About what?" Nana asked calmly.

"About Ruby being so... Desirable!" Jack continued.

"I knew she was going to turn into a fine young women." Nana said, the corner of her lips threating to turn into a smile.

Jack just started incredulously. "Just FINE, i was seriously contemplating marking her as mine the second I got a good look at her and-" He stopped suddenly and studied Nana.

"You knew!" He accused. "You spied on her through an astral spell and knew she was going to have that effect on me!"

Nana shrugged. "Who knows."

"Arrrrgghhhhh!" Jack yelled. "If you need anything, I'll be at the den."

Jack strode off, still a little furious at the old women.

 **Shadow: so, it may go away n for one or two more chapters, see you hush later and Reveiw! See you guys in the light.**


	6. Chapter 6

**part two of my version LRH, I hope you guys enjoy.**

It apparently wasn't to convince Ruby's parents to let her go visit her grandmother once a week. All it took was a little white lie.

And in three months, Ruby proved her self to be protege in the magical arts. It didn't help she had two good teachers.

Her grandmother taught how magic work, along with most of her spells. She Also went over other magicals outside of the little community they live in.

Jack taught to perform and resist dark magic. His reasoning was simple, if Ruby needed to fight fire with Fire, she wouldn't be a dying Cinder but a roaring inferno.

In the three months, it the process quickly became an integral part of her routine.

She would leave, early in the afternoon and Jack would start to escort her, as soon She was away from prying eyes.

They would either chat about magic, life in general or something totally random. Sometimes they would race to the cottage, utilizing magic to really push they're limits.

Ruby closed her eyes and started to chant under her breath.

Jack in wolf form say and watched with Nana, who was sitting in a wooden chair that she conjured.

Ruby chanted until she snapped her eyes open, which were glowing brightly. Vines and tress sprung out of the ground, growing as high the surrounding forest.

"Yes!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

Nana nodded happily. "Well done, I think next time, your going to have magical duel with Jack." She stated.

Jack looked up at the older women with a deadpanned look and barked.

"We will just have duel during the day, though a duel with your wolf form would be interesting." Nana suggested.

Jack just rolled his eyes before walking next to Ruby, who was studying the plant she had grown with magic.

"I still can't believe I can do all this, but I can." Ruby said to her self in wonder.

Jack nosed her hand, getting her attention.

"Sorry, just got lost in thought." Ruby said. "So what's next?"

"Nothing as of yet. Just increasing your control." Nana explained. "Magic if uncontrolled-"

"Is more dangerous than any wild animal." Ruby recited from memory.

Nana smiled. "Good, I think it's time for women to turn in." She said.

Jack hugged before bound off into the woods.

The women started to get ready for bed. Besides having a night gown at her grandmothers, also had her own bed, which was given more by the way of extending magic. The bed itself was actually made with real materials but assembled with magic.

"Night Nana." Ruby said as she fell asleep.

"Night, little flower." Nana said as sleep claimed her.

Outside, Jack's pack ventured deep into the woods, doing everything they can to be silent, using they're padded paws to great effect.

Jack led the small group of seven wolves. All of them had a grey coat, with varying eye colors.

They all kept they're ears up and alert, with they're noses close to the ground to pick up any strange scent.

It didn't take long, all the wolves and the werewolf started off in the direction of the scent.

It didn't take long to find the source, a Minotaur.

The large beast had a brown lower half with four legs, it was bull like in nature with matted fur. The upper half was a human bulky form with fur, and a bull head. It was an ugly sight and it smelled horrible.

But it was dangerous because it was smarter than most wild animals, it had the barest amount of human intellect which was paired with brute strength and immense speed desires its size.

Of course that paled in comparison to Jack, who was a werewolf with all of its intelligence and cunning and pack who trusted him.

There was misconception about the wolves that was part of Jack's pack. The people of the town thought them normal wolves. They were completely wrong, the pack consisted of dire wolves.

Apex predators that not were larger than normal wolves but Also stronger, faster, fiercer and smarter. And paired with a powerful and cunning were wolf, there's a reason they keep the beasts that live deeper in the woods, stay in there.

Six of the wolves vanished into foliage with Jack walking forward.

The Minotaur spied Jack and straighten his back, and glared menacingly at the werewolf.

Jack did not care and glared back. He let out a series of barks and growls. A warning to turn back and stay in the deep woods or die.

The Minotaur, it's intelligent enough to plan also had also came with a fatal flaw, arrogance.

Thinking it self stringer and deadlier, also without knowledge of the dire wolves hidden in the shrubs, it boasted, in the language of beasts that it will kill him and then his pack, after that it butcher any human it comes across, all the while Jack will watch from the land of the dead.

The werewolf was very amused and picked up his paw and slammed it into the earth.

A thick wall of earth sprung from the ground, cutting off the only escape route for the Minotaur.

The beast looked backwards only to be stuck by three wolves from the side, toppling him. The other three wolves jumped onto beast, ripping into it with Jack joining in on the carnage.

hours later

Light streamed through the trees as Jack stood at the edge of the woods, with Ruby about to leave.

"See you soon Red." Jack said as she stepped beyond the forest, with a wolffish grin.

Ruby gave him a confused look. "What are you planing?" She asked.

"This and that." Jack said cryptically.

Ruby huffed annoyed at the werewolf's vagueness. "I swear Jack, you could be one of those old mentors in fairy tails, or one of those villains who move they're armies in the shadows!" She complained lightly.

Jack decided to be a little daring and stepped close to Ruby and closed the distance between they're faces.

"I would chose the second option, because a beautiful women like you wouldn't give a cranky old man the time of day unless he was your grandfather. Now a young man, with plenty of charm, wit to match, and an enticing mystery." Jack said lowly.

Ruby blushed hard. "Jack!" She whined.

Jack kept his smirk as he burst into black smoke and retreated into the woods.

"Damm him!" Ruby muttered.

Unseen by anyone who doesn't utilize magic, the air around Ruby hummed with magic but it slowly faded as Ruby calmed down.

"He's going to make me lose control one day." She muttered as she started her way home.

Three quarters of the way home, barely a step into the village, she was glomped by her older sister Yang.

"Ruby! It's good to see you." Yang said as she slowly chocked her younger sister to death.

The villagers watched bemused as Ruby slowly lost oxygen to her brain and then carried on with they're day.

"Yang...air..." Ruby said, gasping for air between each word and flailing aboutZ

Yang then realized that her sister needed to air to live (Ruby hadn't perfected living purely magic) and let her go.

Ruby took a deep breath before smiling at her older sister. "How was your trip with Alphonse?" She asked, still a little breathless.

"It was great, you wouldn't believe the things I saw!" Yang claimed happily. "And Al was a prefect gentleman."

Ruby then crossed her arms. "Should I expect a niece and/or nephew in eight to nine months?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _Maybe._ " Yang said in a singsong voice. "Come one, mom and dad are waiting for us."

Yang then started to drag her younger sister along.

As Ruby was pulled along she couldn't help but giggle quietly. If only she could tell with Yang with her own stories.

After they're parents fussed over them, the two sisters had some time alone together.

Yang plopped onto her sister's bed. "Spill." She suddenly said.

Ruby was startled by Yang's bluntness. "What?" She asked.

Yang gave Ruby gave the look that said 'are you serious'. "You met guy who you have a major crush on, spill." She restated.

Ruby was about to ask but then thought better of it. "I met him on they way to grandmas, he fended off wolves that were going to attack me." She explained.

Yang leaned forward and rested on her hands with a wistful smile. "Sounds romantic, so is he handsome?" She asked.

Ruby sputtered. "Yang!" She said.

Yang waved it off. "I'm married but that doesn't mean I can't look." She said airily.

Ruby simply huffed and looked away.

Yang smiled. "I'll take that as a yes, so what he like?" She asked.

Ruby sighed and relented. "He is mostly very courteous, kind and funny. Though at times, I swear he's extremely wicked." She said softly.

Yang eyes glinted with mischief. "Really?"

2 days later

A familiar young man, with a bow and quiver full of arrows slung over his shoulder, and a short steel blade hanging at his side as he browsed a vendors wares.

The vendor sold various flowers, leaves, stems and roots, a herbalist.

In the eyes who cast spells, black magic in the shapes of black spheres floated around a particular set of , which was a set of small flowers with eight petals and a yellow center.

"I'll take a bushel of them." Jack stated as he tapped the table in front of the flowers.

The merchant held eye contact with the werewolf. "15 coins."

Jack nodded, reached into a bag which was fastened to his belt and pulled out 15 sliver coins and dropped them into the merchants waiting hand.

The werewolf quickly packed away the herbs. "Good doing business." He said before walking away.

As he walked down the cobblestone street, Jack's eyes scanned the street carefully.

He stopped at the town center, where was a stone statue, a modest statue of man standing with a women who was also standing proudly at his side.

"Most people in this town don't know it but this town's humble beginning is mired in magic." A man said quietly.

Jack gave the man a side long glance. "Interesting. How long?" He asked.

The man shrugged. "4 years now, got my hands on a book, and you can guess what happened from then on." He said holding his hand. "Alphonse."

"Jack." The werewolf said, shaking the fellow magic user's hand.

"So, What brings you this little town?" Al asked.

"This and that, and gather some supplies." Jack said

Al nodded. "Now, you wouldn't know why, my sister in law, Ruby Rose is suddenly a witch, not that's it's a bad thing." He said.

Jack smirked and was about to speak when he stopped. "Speak of the devil." he muttered.

"Al, Yang is looking for yo- Jack!?" Ruby yelled.

The partiactior Of Black magic turned in his heel. "Hey Red." He greeted cheekily.

"What are you doing here!" Ruby said quietly after she got close to the werewolf.

"Nothing much, and it sounds like you don't want me here." Jack teased.

Ruby was not having it, even though she did a very light blush having gotten somewhat used to Jack's teasing. "Knock it off!" Ruby said before taking a breath, and smiled. "Still, it's good to see you so soon."

Al chuckled. "Now as much as I would watch you two flirt with each other but I have a wife to meet up with." He said and started on his way.

"See you later Al." Jack and Ruby said at the same time. The duo looked at each in slight surprise.

Al chuckled waved in goodbye before setting off in a jog.

"So, do you have anything planned today?" Jack asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Not at the moment." She said before her eyes lit up. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Ruby then started to drag the poor werewolf around the village, drawing the attention of the villagers.

Now as people know, Ruby is a very kind and friendly so normally having her show someone around wasn't all that odd. What did make it odd was how she showed the young man around and the young man himself.

Ruby seemed overly comfortable in the man's presence, standing right next to him and, unconsciously, trying to impress him.

The young man himself payed exclusive attention to the raven haired girl. Many villagers who were happily married recognized the loving gaze the young man had for Ruby.

Most of the day for the magical duo was spent around the village, with Ruby being very energetic and enjoying time with the werewolf outside of the forest.

Ruby wiped the crumbs of a cookie she ate, which Jack bought from the baker. She then looked up to get look at the time

The sun had long started its decline to the horizon.

Ruby pouted a little. "I guess you can't stay for much longer." She said a bit sad.

Jack nodded. "An hour at most, unfortunate." He said before Turing towards Ruby with a bit of mischief twinkle in his eyes.

Recognizing the look in the werewolf's eyes, Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. "Jack what are yo-" She started before she found her self unable to speak and her eyes widen and then fluttered close, enjoying the feeling of being kissed.

Jack, after a minute backed up with a very large smile. "See you soon." He said before he started down the road.

Ruby was in a bit of a daze.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she ran up from the village. "Mom wa- what's wrong with you?"

Ruby shook her head to remove the fog in her head. "I'm fine." She said, and started her way back into the village with very noticeable spring in her step.

Jack in his wolf form walked into dire wolf den.

The adult wolfs looked at him before refocusing on the pups, which bounded over in delight.

Jack layer down, and let them climb over him and pull on his black ears, some others tried to pounce on his tail but failed to hold on to the slippery appendage.

An hour later after the pups got bored of Jack, Nana walked into the den. The wolves looked up but then went back to whatever they were doing.

"So, How did your day with Ruby go?" Nana asked.

Jack just gave her annoyed look.

 **I really enjoyed writing this, especially writing a less serious version Jack.**


End file.
